Unheroic Deeds
by silvershadowrebel
Summary: Sometimes, demigods aren't always acting heroic. This is a series of one-shots about times when demigods did some unheroic deeds.
1. Percy and Thalia

**Hey guys! So this idea came to me randomly this morning. This story is a series of one-shots of times when our favorite heroes didn't act so... heroic. Enjoy! If you have fun reading it, REVIEW! Please!**

Chapter 1: Percy and Thalia

During the reunion in Mark of Athena. The Hunters come to visit, and Thalia and Percy get into an argument in the Field of Mars, during the afternoon.

Thalia and Percy were yelling at each other. Neither knew what they were angry about, exactly, but it was a good enough reason to be arguing.

Thalia raised her hand in fury and slapped Percy across the cheek. Percy looked shocked, and there were slap lines across his cheek. Without thinking about it, he slapped Thalia back.

That was how it went- slap, slap, slap, slap, until Thalia paused.

"It's wrong to hit a girl," she accused Percy, who assumed a confused look.

Percy looked to his left, then his right, then back at Thalia. "Who said you were a girl?" he asked, purposely getting Thalia even more angry. Thalia got very red in the face.

"You did not..." she muttered, then shoved Percy in the chest. He took a step back, eyebrow raised. Both of his cheeks were red from her slaps. Then she jumped him, knocking him to the ground and pinning him down. Percy squirmed, trying to get away before Thalia released her full fury on him. It was fruitless.

Thalia leaned down and muttered, "Annabeth told me where you're ticklish." Percy's eyes widened in horror. Thalia then went on the attack, tickling him wherever she could.

Percy squirmed and laughed hysterically. "Thalia... please... stop..." he squirmed even more, trying to escape the torture. He was trying to throw her off, but it was kind of hard throwing a well-built girl off you when you can't even breath. "Thalia!"

Thalia took the opportunity to up the tickling. "Say you're sorry for questioning my gender," she said while attacking his stomach. He didn't answer, because he couldn't, so she tickled harder. Percy laugh/screamed in protest.

"I'm... sorry..." he gasped. "For... questioning... your gender..."

Thalia stopped tickling and loomed over him. "Are you sure?"

Percy nodded frantically. "I'm sorry," he repeated.

Somebody coughed.

Thalia spun around, still keeping Percy pinned under her. A small crowd had gathered behind them during the tickling session. Reyna stood in the front, arms crossed, looking displeased. Jason was half a step behind her, his stature was straight as a post, but there was an amused glint in his eye. Hazel, Frank, Octavian, Leo, Piper, and Annabeth were behind them, not knowing whether to laugh or look horrified.

Thalia cleared her throat and blushed. She stood up and gave Percy a hand. He took it gratefully and stood up, catching his breath. "Sorry," she mumbled. Percy shook his head, saying it was okay. "We should...go," she continued, watching the crowd of demigods.

"Yeah," Percy agreed. "And just so you know," he lowered his voice, so only Thalia could hear, "somebody had to ask the question."

Thalia spun around and slapped him across the face. Percy took refuge behind an angry Reyna.

Reyna glared at the two demigods. "What was that about?"

Thalia waved a careless hand. "Oh, just a little family spout," she said cheerfully.

Percy rolled his eyes.

**You like? Tell me in a review!**


	2. Percy, Thalia, and Nico

**I'm back! Yeah, I'm gonna start my SYOC soon, but I decided to do this first. I hope you enjoy. And a big THANK YOU to those who reviewed!**

Thalia, Nico, and Percy

After the Battle of the Labyrinth

Percy, Thalia, and Nico circled each other on the beach. All three had their weapons. And of course, they were arguing.

"That doesn't mean you can just do whatever you want!" Thalia spluttered.

"Says who?" Nico challenged.

"Me!" Thalia exploded.

Percy paused, causing the others to stop circling. "Wait, Thals, are you still pissed about the Capture-the-flag game last winter?"

"You're not part if this," Nico rolled his eyes.

"Says who?"

"ME!" The other two yelled. Then they glared daggers at each other. That was when the bickering started.

Thalia sent a lightning bolt to Nico, but Nico's sword simply absorbed the energy. Nico charged Thalia. Or tried to. Both demigods bounced of a wall made of sea water. Percy stepped forward and started talking, but Nico clapped his hands and a force of dark energy destroyed the wall.

Before long, all three were at each other's necks. A mini storm had formed over the battle. The ocean had gone out of control, and the waves were crashing over them.

"Enough!" Chiron shouted. The three froze and looked at him. "I don't know what or why you're fighting, but you're on KP after dinner. No objections!"

The three demigods were in the kitchens. It was a hot, sticky mess, cleaning the dishes, and the three couldn't wait to take a shower.

"This is all your fault," Thalia grumbled to Percy.

Percy paused and stared at her. "Why is it my fault?"

"Well, if you hadn't intervened-"

"IF I HADNT INTERVENED? WELL. LET ME TELL YOU-"

Thalia flicked a piece of lava at Percy to get him to shut up. It hit him between the eyes, and he looked furious.

Percy picked up a handful of lava and launched it at Thalia. Thalia's blue eyes widened, and she ducked. The lava sailed harmlessly over her head and hit Nico on the shoulder.

Percy cringed.

Nico slowly turned around, eyes narrowed to slits. "What the hell, Percy?" He picked up a serving tray to use as a shield. "You. Are. So. Dead."

Thalia jumped up and grabbed a lava hose. "It's on."

It was a full-out war. Thalia looked like a madwoman, spraying everything in sight with lava. Percy was launching handful after handful of lava in the air. Nico was relatively unscathed, using his serving tray and lightning fast reflexes. But relative, is, well a relative term.

At one point, Percy screamed, "My arm's on fire!"

Indeed it was. Little flames had burned through his t-shirt, and the horrible smell of burning flesh filled the air.

The other two stopped. "Here, let me help you," Thalia said sarcastically. She started fanning the fire.

"You're making it worse!" Percy yelled.

"No, duh, Sherlock!"

Within fifteen seconds, Nico was on Percy's back, whacking Percy's head with his "shield".

"Get off him!" Thalia screeched. "He's mine!"

Nico stopped hitting Percy. "Why is he yours?"

"BECAUSE!"

"No! I want to kill him!"

There was a loud _BOOM_, and the lava hose exploded. All three froze. Nico slowly got off Percy's back.

Immediately, Chiron appeared in the doorway. "What's going on? I heard-" He stopped when he noticed there was more lava on the floor than in the sinks. And Percy, Thalia, and Nico looking very guilty. Their clothes were destroyed. Chiron heaved a deep sigh. "Alright. Who started it? And why does it smell like burning flesh?"

"Percy," Thalia said, while Percy said, "Thalia."

"She flicked lava at me!"

"Because he was being annoying!"

"She provoked me!"

"STOP!" Chiron shouted. He looked behind him. "Connor, Travis, did you videotape their fight?" There were sounds of assent. "Okay. You three. Come to the Big House. We'll patch you up then watch the Stoll's video. We'll work from there." He left.

The three demigods looked at each other. "After this, you, you, and me. Burgers?" Thalia questioned.

Nico nodded while Percy said, "Totally."


	3. Reyna and Jason

**Hi guys and gals! I'm back. Thank you for the reviews, I really appreciate them. You know what would make me happier? More reviews!**

**Anyway. I forgot to do this for the first two chapters. Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 3: Jason and Reyna

Right after the Second Titan War

It was hot. Really hot. Reyna had collapsed onto the couch in her house. Jason was splayed out on the floor next to her. His tongue was sticking out like a dog's. Both had ditched their praetor clothing for shorts, t-shirts, and flip flops. Better to suffer together than suffer alone, Reyna had reasoned.

"It's so hot," Jason groaned.

"For the thirty-third time, Jason, I know!" Reyna snapped back.

All camp activities had been canceled. Legionnaires were hiding in the barracks with the shades down, trying to stay cool. It was too hot to do anything.

"I have an idea," Jason said suddenly. "Let's go to the beach!"

Reyna sat up, and Jason copied her actions. "Let's take a minute to think about this _logically_. Two hundred Romans, on one beach, in _bathing suits_? I think the heat has gotten to you." Both of them flopped back down.

Three minutes later... "What if we got the Vulcan kids to build this giant fan, and we can stick it on the Field of Mars."

Reyna turned her head to look at her co-praetor. "And where do you think we can plug it in?"

"Well, if we harnessed a few _venti_-"

"No. We will not risk our safety to stay cool."

Well, we're risking our safety in the heat!"

"Jason..." Reyna warned. Jason shut up. Reyna closed her eyes, as if it would help her cool off.

Jason clapped his hands, causing Reyna to jump. "I know! We order a ton of ice cream-"

"No!" Reyna shut down the idea without even opening her eyes.

"Alright, then. You come up with something."

They were silent. "Here's an idea," Reyna said smugly. "It's practical, too." A mischievous smile crossed her face. "Water balloon fight!"

Jason's eyes grew big. "You. Are. A. Genius."

* * *

Reyna and Jason stood at the top of the fort they had used for the last War Games. All Legionnaires and civilians were assembled below them. Buckets and buckets of balloons filled with water were assembled all over the field. Even now, they had people filling more balloons.

"Okay, everybody!" Reyna shouted. The talking and hubbub died down. "I'm sure you've all done a water balloon fight before. If you haven't, well, the rules are simple. Everybody's fair game."

Jason looked at her with an evil smile. "Everyone?"

Reyna glanced at him, knowing what he was thinking. "Everyone." She turned to the others. "Let the games begin!"

A horn sounded, and everyone on the field started hoarding balloons. A bunch of Vulcan kids scurried up the fort. Instead of water, they had filled the water cannons and ballistas with water balloons. It wasn't long before everybody was soaked. And they were loving it.

Jason turned to Reyna. Before he could say anything, Reyna cut in. "I know what you're thinking, and I refuse to help you."

Jason got down on his knees and did his signature puppy-dog face. "Please?" He dragged out the word. "You said everybody's fair game. And this was your idea. And you know you want to. And right now, you're just a kid, not a praetor. Please?"

Reyna sighed. She really did want to. And this had been her idea. "Okay, you win. Let's go do a suicide mission." Jason stood up, ecstatic.

They crouched down as they turned the corner. Their prey was right in front of them, hit back turned. His blond hair was dripping, yet he still remained haughty.

"One," Jason whispered.

"Two," Reyna muttered, barely audible. "We are so dead-"

"Three!" Jason said, and they charged, pelting Octavian with water balloons. When they ran out of balloons, Jason shouted, "Run!" He grabbed Reyna's hand and together they escaped before Octavian could react.

Even from a distance, they could hear Octavian screaming bloody murder. Everybody was ignoring him.

"That was priceless," Reyna gasped, grinning.


	4. Connor and Travis

**You guys probably think I dropped off the face of the earth. Well, I didn't. **

**But I came close.**

**But anyways, I was waiting for some form of inspiration. I've also been sailing all day every day, so I don't have much time to write. **

**So this chapter came to me when my sister and I brought out the Slip 'n' Slide. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Not even a smelly shoe. Seriously. **

Chapter Four: Connor and Travis (and pretty much everyone else)

Sometime in July after the Battle of the Labyrinth.

In which the Stoll brothers discover a hose

Connor and Travis hid behind the Delphi Strawberry Service van parked in the driveway of the Big House. They were silently cracking up, watching as the entire Ares cabin declared war on the Apollo cabin, who just happened to be completely innocent.

Something caught Connor's eye. At first he thought it was a green snake. Then he realized it was...

A hose.

Connor nudged his brother Travis and silently pointed at the hose. Their eyes got the same mischievous look that the majority of the camp had come to fear.

"Dude, can you imagine what we could do with that thing?" Connor murmured in the other's ear. Travis nodded. One conversation, a bottle of shaving cream, and two Snausages later, the two sons of Hermes came screaming, yelling, running, and generally causing mass panic, into the commons. They climbed up onto a a bench to get everybody's attention.

"Ladies, gentlemen, demigods, nymphs, naiads, satyrs, and monsters of all ages, listen up!" Travis began.

"We have discovered an ingenious invention..." Connor continued. The Athena cabin leaned forward subconsciously. "...But first, everybody needs to get into their bathing suits. Yes, Clarisse, even you. You too, Beckendorf. When you're done, get back here, fast." The campers looked uneasy. The Stolls coming up with an idea that involves bathing suits? A recipe for disaster, if you ask them.

However, everybody except Nico complied and returned to the commons in bathing suits and large t-shirts.

"Alright, guys, listen up!" Connor shouted.

"We have discovered..." Travis paused, causing everyone to lean in, as if to catch the unspoken words, "... a hose!"

Everybody leaned back, disappointed. What was so amazing about a hose? Until they got sprayed.

Hard.

"Okay, now here's the plan..."

* * *

The camp had been transformed into a water world. With Percy's help, the Stoll brothers' genius plan had come alive. A Slip 'n' Slide was set up next to the canoe lake. There was a water slide attached to the canoe lake itself. Several hoses had been hooked up to the camp's water supply. People in control of the hoses: Connor, Travis, Percy, Beckendorf, and several other children of Hermes.

"Let's do this thing!" Percy roared, and the camp cheered. Hey, when you've only got about 80 campers, you can afford to have fun, right?

Everybody started running around, either to go on the Slip 'n' Slide or get away from the line of fire from the hoses. Connor and Travis started experimenting with the different options of water dispersement.

"Ooh, if you do a cone, you can breath inside the water!"

"The full covers the most area..."

"Don't use the jet, you idiot! It hurts!" (Guess who said that. I'll give you a hint- she generally disapproves of Travis and Connor...)

"I see a rainbow!"

"The shower mode is like taking a shower!"

"No shit, Sherlock!"

Then Travis made an astounding discovery. "Oh my gods! Check out the mist one!" He switched the handle to "mist". Immediately, mist filled the air.

"Dude, that's so cool! It's like you're driving, and then-"

"Aaaaaggggggghhhhhhh!" A dark figure appeared on the other side of the mist. It made a painful sound, causing the brothers to jump half a foot in the air. Evil laughter filled the air. Nico stepped out of the mist, cracking up.

"I would say I'm sorry, but I'm not, 'cause that was so much fun!" he wheezed.

The two twin-like brothers shared a look. "Attack!" they screamed, and pointed their hoses in Nico's direction. They chased Nico around camp, Travis using the Jet style, Connor using the Shower.

By the time they were done, Nico shook his head like a dog, and water sprayed everywhere. His dark hair hung in his eyes, and he looked positively murderous when he said, "You two are so dead."

* * *

From the porch on the Big House, Chiron observed the general chaos that the two sons of Hermes had brought upon the camp.

And he smiled.

**I know, I know, that was short. And kind of boring. Not my best, but I sure had fun writing it! Please review, it makes me so happy...**

**So long, suckahs!**

**-Silver**


	5. Percy and Annabeth

**I am personally very pleased with this chapter. I don't know about you, but I was laughing hysterically when I wrote it. I've been wanting to do something like this for a while, but I couldn't find a good situation. Enjoy!**

**If you loved it, if you hated it, if you want to profess your love to me, if you want me to drop off the face of the earth, if you want to comment on my sheer ingeniousness, REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I don't have possession of Percy or the Holy Hand Grenade. Sigh. They would make a great (if not dangerous) combo.  
**

Chapter 5:Percy and Annabeth

The Attack of the Spider

Now showing in theaters near you!

After the Sea of Monsters

Percy was sitting on a bench near the basketball courts when he heard a scream. And it sounded suspiciously like Annabeth's scream.

Percy jumped up and rushed to the Athena cabin. He launched himself through the doorway, preparing himself for a fight. Instead, what he saw was almost as terrifying.

The entire Athena cabin was either standing or sitting frozen. They were all staring at something on the table. Percy glanced at the table. There, with its many eyes set straight on Annabeth, was the biggest, ugliest, hairiest spider Percy had ever seen. And that was saying something, since he had gone to the spider display in a zoo back home.

Slowly, Percy walked as silently as possible up to the table, putting himself in front of Annabeth. He picked up a massive text book and raised it, barely registering that it was an architecture book. He made to squish the spider, but at that very moment, the spider, all flashing eyes and gnashing pincers, lunged straight at Annabeth. Everybody screamed, even the boys. Thinking quickly, Percy changed tactics and smacked the spider with the book like he was hitting a home runner.

The spider flew across the room and hit the opposite wall. Everybody on that side screamed and surged backwards.

The damn spider was still alive.

It crawled menacingly across the floor, eyes now set on Percy. _Well that's a step up_, Percy thought. _At least the spider isn't focused on Annabeth. _Percy tried squashing the spider repeatedly, but it Just. Wouldn't. Die. So, Percy dropped the book and drew Riptide. He tried stabbing the mini monster, but it kept darting away from the shiny pointy thing that was trying to kill it.

"Oh, for Zeus' sake, DIE ALREADY!" Percy yelled. It may have been Percy's imagination, but he could have sworn that the spider hissed, _never..._

"Alright," Percy decided. "Somebody get me that Holy Hand Grenade." Nobody moved. Well, except for the gods damned spider. It jumped onto Percy's jean-clad leg and showed off its pincers.

_Well, this is stupid. After all I've done, after all I've accomplished, _this _is how I die? And young, too, _Percy though mildly.

He grabbed his sword and used it to flick the stupid spider off his leg. It landed on its back and struggled to flip over. Percy used the time to bring his sword down on the arachnid's stomach. After a few feebly flailing legs, the spider curled up. Dead.

"Thank the gods. Just a regular spider, not a monster. But the way it acted, I could've sworn it was a monster," Percy muttered. Then somebody attacked him from behind, hugging him ferociously. Annabeth. The rest of the cabin unfroze and started thanking Percy for his heroism.

There was a scuttling sound. Slowly, everyone turned to face the dead spider.

It wasn't dead anymore.

"Oh, for the love of Poseidon!" Percy exclaimed.

_I'm baaaaack,_ the spider's evil eyes seemed to say. _It's time for round two._

**So yeah, it was short. But it's all about quality, not quantity, right? I hope you liked it! And review, please! Until next time, don't die.**


	6. Percy, Juniper, and Grover

**Heeeeey! Thank you guys so much for the reviews. I made me ecstatic when my inbox was filled with them. **

**Sorry about the mix up. I posted chapter five twice. Thanks for telling me!  
**

**Okay, so this one is based off when Percy says to Grover, "We'll have to work on your bunny phobia later". I hope you like it!**

**The next chapter will be about Nico and Thanatos. Mwahahaha...**

**Disclaimer: This is the last time I'll say this: I don't own anything that has been published at any point in the history of humanity. (Note: I was kind of thinking of the bunny in Monty Python and The Holy Grail)**

Chapter Six: Percy, Juniper, and Grover

After the Titan War.

Percy, Juniper, and Grover were sitting in a circle in a clearing in the Camp Half-Blood forest. Juniper was cuddling a rabbit while Grover looked like he was about to pee his pants and Percy was trying not to laugh.

"Okay," Percy said in a sort of chocked voice. "Operation Bunny Phobia No More is now in session. Juniper, the subject, please?" He held out his hands to Juniper, who handed him the rabbit. "Okay, Grover, come over here."

Grover nervously scooted over to where Percy was seated. He gulped loudly. The rabbit stared curiously at the satyr, nose twitching. "Okay. I'm close enough. Now what?" Grover asked when he was still about a foot away.

"Now, put out your hand. I'm going to move the rabbit closer to you so you can pet him."

"Her," Juniper corrected.

"Her," Percy corrected himself.

Grover gulped again. "But Perrrcy-" he bleated.

"Do it!" Percy said almost harshly. He moved the rabbit towards Grover, whose hand was trembling. Grover slowly touched the bunny's head and pet it a couple of times.

"See? That wasn't that hard, was-" Percy got cut off as the rabbit tried to bite Grover's hand. Grover yelped and scooted away as fast as possible.

"Nibbles!" Juniper exclaimed. Percy suppressed another laugh. Seriously? _Nibbles_? "Don't bite Grover! Bad rabbit! _Bad_ rabbit!"

"Uh, Juniper?" Percy tried to get her attention. "He's not a dog."

"_She_!"

"Right. _She's _not a dog. But anyways, can we please focus on Operation BP?"

Grover bleated. "Curse BP! Causing that oil spill on the gulf! Horrible polluters! Do you know how many nature spirits and animals we lost to those nasty, evil, polluting humans? And what do they do about it? I'll tell you what they did. They-"

Percy realized that his plan was getting nowhere, so he leaned back and waited for Grover's rant to end.

Percy nearly jumped out of his skin when something crawled onto his stomach. He lunged forward, scaring Nibbles who had come over to investigate the interesting new log on the ground (which was Percy, in case you were wondering). Nibbles glared at Percy and her nose twitched violently. Then she bared her supposedly nonexistent teeth.

Percy suddenly understood why Grover had such a fear of bunnies. Grover's girlfriend's pet rabbit was rabid.

**Hehe. Please review!**


	7. NIco and Thanatos

**OH MY GODS! I updated! Do you believe it?**

**Sorry 'bout the wait, guys. I really had no inspiration for this. And I promised my readers in Dumbledore's NotSoGenious Plan that this chapter would be about Nico's first meeting with Thanatos and why he knows what Death tastes terrible... hm...**

**But guys, I'm writing this with a sprained finger (curse those basketball tryouts!)so it's taking me twice as long to write it. **

**Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure I said that I'm still in school. I'm pretty sure Rick is not in school. I'm pretty sure that means that I am not Rick. **

Chapter 7: Nico and Thanatos (and the demigods of Camp Jupiter)

Who turned out the lights?

The day had started normally enough. Camp Jupiter had done their normal routine, dined, and retreated to their bunkers.

Well, most people.

Nico di Angelo, known as Pluto's Ambassador, was lurking around Pluto's temple. He was watching the temple of Jupiter as Octavian stabbed defenseless teddies in their stomachs. Octavian had said he'd felt a "premonition" at dinner.

Jason Grace was striding purposefully down Via Pricipalis. Hazel was trying to get Dakota to let go of his drink. Bobby was doing... well, nobody knows _what _exactly what he was doing, but everybody was sure he'd be sewn into a sack full of angry weasels the next day.

For one minute, everything was fine. The next... BOOM. Pitch blackness.

(Tonight's darkness is brought to you by Nox and Neptune. They send their compliments and would like to tell you to enjoy the show!)

Before, thunderclouds had skirted over the sky, occasionally blocking out the light of the full moon. Now, it was like one massive cloud had blocked out all the light from the sky. But that wasn't all. There were _no_ lights in any building. All the electricity was blown.

And so, predictably, everyone went into a frenzy.

Nico had sprung up from his seat on the ground outside his father's temple. He fumbled for the door, and stumbled inside. Of course, there was no light inside, either. He cursed loudly as he hit his shin against the base of the altar. He backed up, and smacked his head on a low beam. Biting back another curse, he ducked his head and stepped to the side.

Only to walk into something solid.

Nico bounced back. He squinted his eyes: he was pretty sure the Pluto temple didn't have any pillars in it last he checked, but what had he just walked into? His attempts were fruitless: it was like trying to see through the walls of his cabin back at Camp Half-Blood.

"I always wanted to know what being blind was like," a deep, calming voice commented mildly. "I've decided I don't like it."

"Who the Ha-Pluto are you?" Nico hissed, "And what are you doing in my father's temple?"

"I think the more appropriate question is, what are _you_ doing in your father's temple? Do you know how risky that is right now?"

"_What_?"

The voice sighed. "This is impossible. We need some light."

"Well, sorry, but I don't think I've got any light to spare right now," Nico replied sarcastically.

"But I do." All of a sudden, a ball of bright white light appeared in front of Nico, illuminating both him and the pillar/person/thing Nico had been talking to. The figure was tall and ripped, skin an odd color from the light. He had a kind face, with dark eyes and long hair. He was wearing black robes.

"Who... are you?" Nico asked, bewildered.

The man bowed slightly. "Your father's employee, of course. I long wanted to meet you, son of Hades. We've come close so many times, but alas, somehow you always slipped away. But no matter, these circumstances are much better. At least, for now."

Nico quickly ran through his father's servants. No... It couldn't be...

"Thanatos?"

Thanatos smiled. "So you do recognize me. That's nice. Now. Stop talking. I'm supposed to keep you safe."

"Huh?"

Death rolled his eyes. "You didn't think this whole pitch-blackness thing was random, did you?"

"Um..." was all Nico could think to say.

"Poseidon and Nyx have gotten into a fight. Well, more accurately, Neptune and Nox. But anyway, your father believes it is only a matter of time he and Jupiter get involved. And he doesn't exactly want his only living son meeting me the hard way, does he?"

"So you came here to protect me. From what?"

Thanatos pointed at the small window in the temple. Nico attempted to peer through it, but it was still pitch black outside. 'Wait for it..." Thanatos muttered. Suddenly, there was a crash of thunder and a bolt of lightning struck down onto a small temple. It exploded, and then there was blackness again.

"That ought to get Nox mad," Death said. It started to rain. Torrential rain. "And now Neptune is trying to protect his own temple," he commentated. There was a boom, and a ball of blackness that seemed to be more dense than the rest of the air exploded into being. "And... there goes Neptune's temple."

Lightning exploded over where the temple to Jupiter should have been. Even the bolts didn't penetrate the darkness. About a minute later, the floor of Pluto's temple trembled oh-so-slightly. Thanatos' eyes widened and he pushed Nico to the ground. "Stay down and shut up," he hissed.

He put his light out.

"What? Shouldn't I be safe in my dad's temple? W-" Nico was cut off by a strong hand clamped over his mouth. Nico squirmed away and spluttered.

"Oh my gods, where have your hands been?! They taste disgusting!"

"I said to shut up!" A hand clamped over Nico's mouth again. He tried to move away, but a force pressed on top of his back.

Meanwhile...

When the camp had been plunged into darkness, those still on the streets did the natural thing: they ran in the general direction of Reyna's house.

Needless to say, several bodies ran into each other. There was a chorus of 'ow's, 'get off me's and 'give me my drink back!'

"Who are you?" a male voice asked the person who had crashed into him.

"Who are you?" a female voice asked.

"I asked you first," the male replied.

"You ran into me."

"Ladies first," was the snarky reply.

"Where's my Kool-Aid?" another voice wailed as another body crashed into the male. "Hazel! Why is is dark?"

"I don't know and I don't know!" a fourth voice replied.

"But you had it!"

"Nobody cares!" yet another voice cut in.

"Ouch! That's my foot!"

"And that's my stomach!"

"Would you rather have my elbow somewhere south of your stomach?" the previous voice threatened.

"What? Who are you?"

"EVERYBODY SHU- OW!" the first voice tried to regain control, but was cut short when he was tackled to the ground.

"WHY IS IT DARK?" the other voice asked for the second time.

"I DON'T KNOW!" another voice shouted back.

"IT'S THE APOCALYPSE!"

"Can you _please_ get off me?" a voice begged.

"I'm not even on you!"

"I wasn't talking to you! I was talking to the person lying across my legs. How much do you weigh?"

"Wait, you talking to me?"

"Yes, I'm talking to you! NO, I'm talking to the magical door in front of me weighing my legs down."

There were a few thumps, and the voice cried out in pain. "Since when do magical doors exist?" it wailed.

"What is going on here?" a new voice demanded. "Why are there tree trunks in front of my door?"

"Those are my legs so please STOP STANDING ON THEM!"

"Jason?"

"Reyna?"

"Oh thank the gods! I was coming to tell you that the gods have gotten into a fight! I read it in the entrails!"

"A little late for that, dontcha think, Octavian?" Reyna snapped.

"Reyna, please tell Hazel to turn the lights on and give me my drink back!"

"For goodness sake, _I didn't turn the lights off_! And I don't know where your drink is!"

"Everybody! Shut up and tell me one by one who you are. Starting with me. I'm Reyna."

"Jason. "

"Hazel."

"Bobby."

"Gwen."

"Octavian."

"Dakota."

"Alright. Now that we've figured that out, let's go to Jupiter's temple and try to find out what's happening," Reyna said.

The group slowly untangled themselves and headed in the direction they thought the temples were in. About five minutes later, they noticed a light. It was bright white, and penetrated the darkness.

"Um, guys? I... I see a light."

"Same here."

"So do I." Almost everybody agreed with Hazel.

"Octavian," Reyna warned.

"What? I don't know about you guys, but I don't see a light. Maybe you should check your sanity."

"Octavian."

"All right. I see it too."

"Let's follow it," Dakota murmured, almost in a trance-like state. Slowly, they made their way up the hill.

"Guys, wait a second," Hazel said. The others stopped. "The light is coming from Pluto's temple."

"Wait, that means..."

OH MY GODS! WE'RE DEAD!" Bobby cried out as he threw himself to the ground.

BOOM.

A few seconds later...

BOOM.

And then...

_Crackle... BOOM._

And then the light went out.

**Viola! How'd you guys like it?**

**Review, please!**

**-Silver out.**


	8. All Demigods

**HAPPY END OF THE WORLD! If you're reading this, then that means that you put fanfiction before your own life. Congratulations!**

**I wanted to do something with the winter solstice, but my mind went in a different direction... snow!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned PJO, then I wouldn't have made Annabeth and Percy fall into Tartarus. Enough said.**

Chapter Eight: Both Camps

After the Giant War

"Okay. We've got five minutes. Are you all clear on your mission?" Annabeth surveyed the demigods before her. They all nodded seriously. "Alright. Jackson, go! Solace, go! Valdez! Grace!"

"_Thalia_!" The huntress corrected.

"Whatever! Just go!"

Thalia rolled her eyes and darted off to join her fellow missioners.

Annabeth's eyes dated around her as she stood guard in front of the door. She brought out a walkie-talkie. "Jackson, report in. Over."

The reply came muffled. "So far, so good. We've reached the weather control department. Over."

"Good. Keep it up. We've only got a few minutes left."

Annabeth could hardly stand still while she waited for her comrades to come back out. What in Hades was taking them so long?

Finally, what seemed like an eternity later, Percy, Will, Leo, and Thalia ran out of the department store. They were carrying bags full of snow equipment.

"Ready?" Annabeth asked. They nodded. "Go! Go! Go!" They disappeared around the corner.

With the Romans...

Reyna surveyed the contraption before her. She frowned. "You think it'll work?" she asked dubiously.

Dakota rolled his eyes while he took swig of Kool-Aid. "Of course it'll work. These are _Romans_ we're talking about."

Jason clapped his hands loudly to get everyone's attention. "Has anyone seen Queen Hylla?" he shouted.

People looked at each other and shook their heads. However, not even a minute later, a large truck with _Amazon_ printed on the side rolled up. Two Amazons jumped out and opened the back of the truck. The Vulcan kids rolled their masterpiece into the back of the truck which was already half filled with Amazon products being given to the Romans.

Later...

A large horn sounded, signaling the beginning of the war.

"Let the games begin!" Chiron shouted. Immediately, yells filled the forest at Camp Half-Blood.

The game was a cross between Capture the Flag and War Games. It took place in the woods, and the idea was to invade the other team's territory. The Greeks and Hunters of Artemis had teamed together for once, to beat the Romans and Amazons. The Greeks had the Hephaestus kids building snow balls with the supplies the scout team had brought back from Wal Mart. The Athena kids had given everyone jobs and planned the attack. The Ares kids were on the front line, with Apollo's children behind them. The Hunters of Artemis were supposed to sneak around the forest out of sight. Everyone else just attacked. Thalia, Percy, and Nico were given free reign to come up with a brilliant plan.

On the Roman side, ten demigods were supplying their machine with fresh snow. The machine had been designed to make snowballs and shoot them high speed at any enemy coming close to the fortifications. The Amazons, along with the fourth and fifth cohorts, held defense while the first, second, and third cohorts attacked.

With a loud war cry, the Romans surged forward, pelting everyone in sight with snow balls. The Greeks replied equally as loud, with more snowballs.

Behind the fortifications, Percy breathed heavily. The cold bit into his skin, chilling his body. He knew that he'd be sweating soon, but right now, it was colder that Hades. Next to him, Clarisse, who had stayed behind to be part of the defense, roared.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" she yelled and pelted a Roman. Percy felt slightly bad for the Roman. On his other side, a Hunter was screaming "Die! Die! Die!" and propelling snowballs into the air. Meanwhile, Leo was directing the snowball making business. "Faster, people, faster!" Percy could sum up the situation with one word:

Chaos.

There was a crack and the smell of ozone as Thalia and Jason butted heads with their _child of Zeus_ powers. Snowballs began to fly by themselves, only to hit invisible walls and be rebounded. Wind whipped through the demigods' hair. Percy closed his eyes to concentrate. Slowly, a snowball next to him lifted into the air. Hey, they were made of water, right?

It wasn't long before snowballs were propelling themselves towards the Romans like bullets. Percy's eyes were still closed, so he didn't notice the snowball that smacked him in the face.

Off to the side, Chiron observed the war. He shook his head. This was what winter was about. Being a kid and having fun. Not having to save the world.

Of course, his opinion changed when a all five children of the Big Three attacked him with snowballs, laughing hysterically.


	9. Leo

**Hey look! I updated again! How's life everyone? I had a wonderful snow day 'cause of the Snowpocalapse. Or Snowmageddon. Whichever you prefer. But seriously, they say three feet and we get what, ten inches? These weather people suck.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: look, if I owned PJO, Percy wouldn't be so cocky in HoO and Nico would be mine. End of story. Oh, nor do I own Airplane!, Executive Decision, or Monty Python.**

Chapter Nine: Leo!

During the takeoff of Argo II from CHB

Leo ran around the Argo II like a madman, checking everything to make sure they were in place. Especially the Greek fire. He didn't want to crash and burn. That would be so embarrassing. It would be like, _look, it can fly! BOOM! Styx. I forgot to check the Greek fire. Sorry guys, I guess we can't go to Camp Jupiter for another six months. My bad._ Jason would hate him forever. If they were still alive.

"How's everything going?" he called out to his fellow questers.

"Good," they replied.

"I think everyone is here. Role call!"

"Jason's here," a weary voice said.

"Leo, you just saw me," Piper called out from behind a sail.

"I'm here, Leo," Annabeth added.

"Good," Leo replied. Let's get this party rockin'!"

"Alright. I'm going to cut us loose from the ground. Are we ready?" Annabeth asked, taking out her knife and leaning over the side of the ship to cut the wire keeping the boat grounded. Leo nodded.

"WAIT! DON'T CUT THAT WIRE! Whatever you do, DON'T CUT THAT WIRE!" a voice thundered from below. The three demigods leaned over the side of the boat and groaned. They'd forgotten their chaperon, Coach Hedge. He scrambled up the ladder and leaped onto the wooden deck. "Now you can go, cupcakes."

Annabeth took a deep breath and cut the wire. Leo ran over to the helm and to begin their ascent.

"We're ready for takeoff!" Piper cried out to him.

"Roger!" Leo replied.

"What?"

"This needs to be careful, Leo," Annabeth warned.

"Roger!"

"What?" Piper asked again.

"We have clearance, Clarence!" Leo continued, unperturbed.

"You talking to me?" Coach Hedge grunted.

"What's our vector, Victor?"

Thankfully, Jason understood. "We're good."

"Roger!"

"_What_?" Piper exploded.

"Prepare for takeoff!" Leo directed the Argo II up into the sky, and they began their not-so-controlled ascent. At one point, the bow began to point down, and they lost a ton of altitude.

"We're going down!" Hedge shouted gleefully.

"We're dead!" Piper exclaimed.

"We're not dead yet!" Leo replied, wrenching on the joystick.

"We're almost dead," Jason said.

"No! We're getting better!"

"No! No! We're dropping! We are dead where we stand!" Annabeth added.

"No, seriously! Look! We're flying!" Leo began to hum the song _you can fly _from Peter Pan.

"Are you singing?" Annabeth asked suspiciously. Leo's eyes slid over to where she stood.

"Maybe."

"Guys, I think we should go over the plan."

Piper said, "Which plan?" while Leo said, "We have a plan?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Honestly people. Yes, we have a plan. What do you mean, which plan? The real plan."

"Oh. I wasn't sure since we have a plan, a backup plan, and probably three backup plans after that. If, you know, Leo screws something up, which will probably happen," Piper replied.

"Hey!" Leo protested.

"What is that?" Hedge cried, pointing at monster in the distance.

"No!" Jason said quickly. "it will put you in grave peril. Again."

Leo snorted. "Grave peril? Seriously, Jason? I mean, I know you grew up with Romans, but isn't that a bit old fashioned?"

Hedge swung his club, making Jason and Annabeth duck to avoid being knocked out. "Then let me face this 'grave peril'!"

Annabeth and Jason had to restrain him from leaping off the side of the ship. "It's too perilous," Jason insisted.

"Nonsense!"

Annabeth sighed. This was going to be a long trip.

**Okay, so maybe it's not my best chap ever. But hey, it's not too bad, right? If you guys didn't catch the references, Clearance Clarence is from Airplane!, We're Dead is from Monty Python and the Holy Grail, as well as It's too Perilous. Don't cut that wire is from Executive Decision.**

**Review please!**

**-Silver out.**


End file.
